


Closed Case

by FandomStar



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: After getting the erumpent back into the suitcase, Newt is quite impressed with the way Jacob handled himself. But it also proves how quickly Newt's feelings for the muggle are growing, and he needs to do something with them.





	Closed Case

**Author's Note:**

> So, there is a lapse of time between Jacob and Newt getting into the suitcase in Central Park and them getting out at MACUSA, during which we have no idea what happened. So my Newcob mind made this up.  
> Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Jacob managed to actually climb down the ladder this time, rather than fall into Newt's little den. (In his defense, he hadn't known about the ladder then.) After making sure the muggle got down safely, Newt smiled down and descended the ladder himself.

"You handled yourself admirably out there." he told Jacob.

"Yeah? Heh, thanks," Jacob replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "But you're only telling me that to make me feel good."

Newt frowned a little.

"I'm telling you that because it's what I think," he said. "Besides, is there something so wrong about wanting to make you feel good?"

Jacob stared, wide-eyed, at Newt, his cheeks turning bright pink. Surely Newt was oblivious to the innuendo.

But he wasn't.

He knew exactly what he could have been implying as soon as the phrase left his mouth. He wouldn't take it back, though. He'd been looking for an opening to this conversation for an hour or so. A lot of feelings had started showing themselves to Newt since he and Tina Goldstein had found Jacob in his apartment. As the silence between him and Jacob grew, Newt looked at the ground. Clearly, Jacob didn't return his feelings. Newt started walking towards the erumpent habitat. He should really check on the one they brought back.

"Newt, wait!" Jacob called, jogging after the magizoologist.

Newt didn't stop. If Jacob wanted to talk to him, he would have to wait. Jacob sighed and just walked by Newt's side. When Newt noticed this, he occasionally glanced at the muggle. Jacob was handsome in a way few people seemed to see and appreciate. It wasn't just his appearance that Newt was attracted to. It was the way he looked at Newt's creatures such awe and fascination, unlike most, who only looked at them with fear. And his immediate compassion towards whomever or whatever he met. Eventually, Newt stopped and turned to face Jacob.

"Jacob..." Newt nervously started to say. "Jacob... may I kiss you?"

Newt was barely looking at the man in front of him, but he could still see the taken aback expression on his face morph into pleasant surprise.

"Uh... sure," Jacob agreed, nodding. "Yeah, sure."

After a moment of hesitation, Newt leaned down and planted his lips onto Jacob's, kissing him softly. Taking hold of the lapels on the wizard's blue coat, Jacob pulled Newt closer. Having previously not known what to do with his hands, Newt placed them on Jacob's waist and felt him relax. When Newt pulled away with a sigh, he didn't expect Jacob's lips to chase his and pull him into another kiss.

"I think I have feelings for you, Newt Scamander." Jacob whispered, no more than a centimetre away from Newt's face.

"I think I do too," Newt replied, before correcting himself. "Have feelings for you, I mean."

Jacob smiled.

"I know." he said.

Suddenly, there were several banging sounds from above them. Jacob's grip on Newt's coat tightened, and Newt brought a comforting hand up to the muggle's shoulder.

"It's just someone knocking on the case," he reassured Jacob, before frowning. "I wonder who it could be."

"Maybe one of the girls found us." Jacob suggested, separating himself from Newt.

"There's only one way to find out."

And with that, Newt led Jacob to the ladder to continue their adventure.


End file.
